Père Noël ou pas
by Dadzawa
Summary: Séquelle de mon Os Haikyuu spécial Noël Il n'y pas mention de ship AsaNoya explicitement. Vous pouvez le prendre comme romance ou amitié ! Le titre est nul désolé, je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour ça :')


Bonsoir tout le monde

Un mois après mon petit retour sur ce site, voilà mon tout nouvel OS. Comme promis, je vous présente la séquelle AsaNoya spécial Noël. Je vous conseille d'aller lire la première partie, parce que je n'explique pas le contexte ici. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Asahi ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir accepter de se déguiser en père Noël… mais d'un autre côté, il avait la désagréable impression d'escroquer Nishinoya. Lui qui croyait avec tant de ferveur que le gros bonne homme rouge existait bel et bien. Ça lui faisait un peu de peine de perpétuer le mensonge. Mais il avait accepté, plus de retour en arrière. C'est ainsi que l'ace de Karasuno marchait sur le pavé couvert d'une fine couche de neige, en direction de la maison de son ami. Il remonta son écharpe sur son nez rougis par le froid de cette nuit de décembre. Il était heureux d'habiter près de chez le libéro, il aurait été bien embêter de devoir faire un long chemin habillé de la sorte. Bien que son long manteau noir cachait la majeur partie de son costume, Asahi restait embarrassé de la situation. Se trimbaler en pleine nuit d'hiver habillé en père Noël à dix huit ans, c'était honteux. Pour rassurer son ego déjà pas bien résistant, le barbu se dit qu'il faisait tout cela pour son petit coéquipier. Et il espérait très certainement que Nishinoya apprécierait la surprise, au risque d'être déprimé. Enfin, il doutait que le deuxième année réagisse autrement. C'était le rayon de soleil de l'équipe après tout. Toujours souriant et prêt à en découdre. Le total opposé de son géant ami en somme. Asahi enviait souvent la joie de vivre du libéro, sa capacité à dire ce qu'il pensait sans honte, son courage aussi. Lui était trop timide pour en faire de même.

L'ace secoua vivement la tête. Pas le temps pour les idées noires ce soir, il avait une mission à accomplir ! D'un pas décidé, Asahi continua sa route dans la nuit noire. Il arriva finalement à sa destination quelques minutes plus tard. Nishinoya habitait dans une petite résidence à l'aspect plutôt tranquille. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de cinq immeubles, tous encadrés par des arbres, des petits buissons, il y avait beaucoup de verdure. Le grand lycéen aimait bien cette atmosphère calme. Son ami l'avait déjà invité chez lui quelque fois, il n'eu donc pas trop de mal à trouvé le bon immeuble. Heureusement pour lui, une vieille dame sorti au bon moment, et lui ouvrit gentiment la porte. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dehors à vingt et une heure passé, mais ne s'y at tarda pas trop. Après tout, lui aussi était là. D'ailleurs, il avait du partir discrètement de chez lui après que ses parents se soit coucher puisqu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'excuse crédible à sa petite escapade nocturne. Rien de penser qu'il avait en quelque sorte fugué le temps d'une soirée, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Le temps qu'Asahi réfléchisse à tout cela, l'ascenseur le mena au troisième étage ou se trouvait l'appartement du libéro. Sans faire de bruit, Asahi sortait le petit trousseau de clef de sa poche. Sugawara le lui avait discrètement donné le jour de leur manigance. Le pauvre Nishinoya avait cherché ses clefs dans tout le gymnase ce jour là. Asahi se maudit encore un peu avant de finalement ouvrir la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Comme il l'attendait, les lumières étaient éteintes et il n'y avait pas un chat. À pas de loup, le supposé Père Noël avança dans le petit couloir de l'entrée. La décoration était minimale. À part un meuble, à chaussure probablement, et un porte-clefs accrochés à l'un des murs, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Asahi se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa cible, il connaissait le chemin. C'était la porte à gauche après le couloir qu'il venait d'emprunter. À droite, il y avait la salle de bain et la chambre de ses parents. L'ace se planta devant la porte un moment. Et si Nishinoya était réveillé ? Il l'aurait entendu entrer si c'était le cas, n'est ce pas ? Le libéro avait tout de même décréter qu'il allait attendre le fameux homme rouge. Le barbu trouvait étrange d'avoir ou se faufiler chez lui si facilement, dans se faire prendre. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Plus vite il faisait sa besogne, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui et soulager sa conscience ! Il posa sa grande main sur la fine poignée et la tourna le plus silencieusement possible. L'intérieur de la chambre était tout aussi noir que le couloir. Comme il l'avait fait avant, Asahi avança prudemment pour éviter de trébucher sur un quelconque objets qui se trouvait par terre. Il marchait un peu à l'aveuglette, mais heureusement, un rayon de lune qui glissait entre les rideau de la fenêtre éclairait un peu son chemin. Asahi attrapa son sac dans son dos et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit le cadeau de l'équipe, des genouillères toutes neuves. Nishinoya ne s'était jamais vraiment plaint, mais lors des matchs où des entraînements, on pouvait clairement voir que les siennes étaient bien usées, à force de glisser sur le parquet des gymnases. Alors que le plus grand posait la petite boîte emballée de papier cadeau, il sentit son équilibre basculé et il chuta. Dans sa chute, un cri aigu et étouffé lui échappa. Par réflexe, il porta ses bras à son visage pour se protéger. Asahi s'exclama vivement :

« Ne me faite pas de mal, je ne vaux pas le coup je le jure ! »

Un silence flotta pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une voix, que le troisième connaissait bien, ne demande :

« Asahi-San ? »

Le susnommé déglutit. Ça y est, il était démasqué. Le plan de Sugawara partait en fumé tandis que le jeune homme sentit ses joues brûler d'embarras.

« Je sais que c'est toi. Tu es bien le seul qui puisse avoir peur de quelqu'un qui fait deux tête de mon que lui »

Pas faux. Le plus petit se releva, et tandis la main à son ami et équipier. Il l'aida à se relever.

« Désolé.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? J'ai cru qu'un cambrioleur était là moi. Et puis comment t'es rentré d'abord ? » questionna Nishinoya dès qu'ils furent tout les deux sur leurs pieds.

Asahi passa une main sur sa nuque, gêné. Finalement il lui raconta leur stratagème, le vol de ses clefs -pour la bonne cause-, et la « mission » de Kageyama en parallèle. Nishinoya se mit alors à rire. Pas trop fort, ses parents dormaient encore aux dernières nouvelles. Il finit par répondre :

« Mais je ne crois plus au père Noël depuis longtemps ! J'ai dit ça pour ne pas décourager le petit Hinata !

-A-Ah bon ?

J'arrive pas croire que t'es dans ma chambre habillé en « père Noël » Asahi-San ! »

Il ne put retenir un nouveau rire. Bon, au moins il n'était pas contrarié. Mais quand même ! Tout ça pour rien au final. Asahi soupira de désespoir. Vraiment, il était au bout. On lui avait forcé la main -bon, il savait très bien au fond qu'il m'aurait jamais été capable de refuser- Enfin, Enfin, au moins il aurait quelque chose de drôle à raconter à l'équipe. Il se demanda brièvement comment s'en sortait Kageyama, qui avait du subir la même humiliation que lui. Le passeur devait d'ailleurs s'en mordre les doigts bien plus que lui, avec sa fierté mal placée.

Malgré tout, un fin sourire étira sa bouche et il rit de bon cœur avec son ami.

« Yuu ! Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça en pleine nuit ! Avec qui parles tu ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, complices. Asahi se gratta la joue par habitude, l'air désolé. Nishinoya balaya Nishinoya balaya la main, signe qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

« Bon allez, je te sors un futon. On va pas te laisser repartir habillé comme ça. Puis il est tard

Oui, merci. Mais…

Hm ?

On va devoir trouver une excuse pour expliquer à tes parents et aux miens pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à dormir chez toi alors que j'étais bien dans mon lit »

Les vacances de Noël c'était terminées, laissant place aux cours, et aux entraînements. Évidement, l'équipe demanda un rapport de mission de la part de Kageyama et Asahi. Le brun affirma que tout c'était déroulé comme prévu, avant qu'Hinata ne dévoile inconsciemment la vérité. Ce fut le tour d'Asahi. Il jeta un œil à Nishinoya, qui lui sourit avec un pouce en l'air.

« Et bien, en fait […] »

Voilà :D

En espérant que ça vous a plu. J'aime beaucoup ce petit couple, j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ! Bon, j'ai pris mon temps hein, trois petite semaines. Mais je l'avais dit que j'étais lent :')

Ps : Je suis actuellement en vacances dans le sud, et malheureusement je ne possède pas de WiFi. Ce n'est donc pas facile de poster. De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre pour le moment. Mais je vais travailler sur un petit OS GaaNaru pour le recueil !


End file.
